


Pin Up

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Gen, history plug, smart ass stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a new plane and is showing off his nose art to Russia. Set in WWII. One-shot drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Up

Russia and America are standing on an airstrip looking at a freshly painted plane. America is grinning proudly, Russia is frowning.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you need to remove it."

"No way dude. Its way too awesome to remove."

"You will remove it, da?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm not removing it?"

Russia holds up his pipe. "Then I will remove it for you."

"No way dude, its a new plane."

America tries to stop Russia.

"No way, you can't, you'll scratch her!"

Russia proceeds to beat the side panel off the nose of his ally's newest plane which was sporting a pin-up of Ukraine. America pouts after failing to stop him.

"Dude, It was just a map."

"Da, a map of my sister.

America scowls, "Dude, not fair."

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I had this idea come to me when I saw a book about nose art for WWII planes and I remembered that usually the pilots were putting pin-ups and raunchy cartoons on their planes. And it got me thinking. What would a pin-up for a nation-person be. And then it came to me, a map of Ukraine!


End file.
